Corkscrew Roller Coaster
Construction Track has a tubular steel spine, connected to the outside edges of tubular steel running rails. Supports are large tubular steel posts. Trains are held on the track by wheels above, below, and inside the running rails. Special Track Elements *Banked Curves *Vertical Loop (may need to be researched) *Steep Twist *Half Loop (may need to be researched) *Corkscrew *Banked Helix *Booster (RCT1 and OpenRCT2 only) *On-Ride Photo *Zero-G Roll (RCT3 only) Constraints *Banked Curves - 50° banking *Maximum Track Slope - 60° *Maximum Lift Hill Slope - 25° *Maximum Height - 239 Feet Vehicles Operating Modes *Continuous circuit mode *Powered launch *Reversed-Inclined launched shuttle mode Pre-built designs RollerCoaster Tycoon Build menu only *Boomerang (requires the Half Loop and Vertical Loop track elements) *Corkscrew Scenarios *Whiplash (Crumbly Woods) *Defibrillator (Funtopia) – it uses the Boomerang track, but is repainted a maroon color *Roller Coaster 1 (Tiny Towers) *Boomerang (Megaworld Park) *Twisted Sisters (1) (Megaworld Park) *Twisted Sisters (2) (Megaworld Park) *Viper (Megaworld Park) *Corkscrew (Alton Towers) *Big Loop (Heide-Park) *Irn Bru Revolution (Blackpool Pleasure Beach) RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Build menu only *Cobra *Great American Scream Machine *Ionizer *Seal Sliding *Slippery Seals *Tornado *Triple Corkscrew *Viper Scenarios *Cobra Six Flags Belgium) *Tornado (Six Flags Belgium) *Great American Scream Machine (Six Flags Great Adventure) *La Via Volta (Six Flags Holland) *Viper (Six Flags Magic Mountain) *Flashback (Six Flags Over Texas) *Shark Attack (Fun at the Beach) *Slippery Eel (Fun at the Beach) Other Information * Can give a rough ride, but allows the most complex track elements to be used, and can be built to a large height. In the first RollerCoaster Tycoon, a Hyper Coaster Train can be used in place of the standard train if there are no inversions in the track and if it goes at a high speed. * This ride is called Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster in RollerCoaster Tycoon and Corkscrew Roller Coaster in RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 and RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. * The Tilt Coaster is essentially a duplicate of the Corkscrew Coaster with more track elements, making the Corkscrew Coaster obsolete in Roller Coaster Tycoon 3. In Real Life The most notable aspect of the Corkscrew Roller Coaster was how diverse the layouts could be. Arrow Dynamics is responsible for many of the Corkscrew roller coasters in the Six Flags parks featured in RCT2. The two most notable are Great American Scream Machine (Great Adventure, defunct as of Summer 2010) and Viper (Magic Mountain, still operating). Both of these rides were semi-copies of each other and were built in 1989 and 1990 respectively. Great American Scream Machine once held the records for World's tallest and fastest roller coaster containing inversions in 1989 and 1990 until Viper opened. Compared to RCT2 though, both rides were taller than 185 ft. compared to what is stated in the game. model]] Arrow is credited for the inventing of the Boomerang coaster. The boomerang coaster is one of the most common roller coaster designs in the world. Vekoma has built a more modern version of Boomerang. Both companies have built boomerang roller coasters with Arrow halting their production in 2001. The early Vekoma Boomerangs used Arrow trains and most of the still operating Boomerangs from both companies now use Vekoma Trains. Arrow Dynamics *Arrow is also famous for inventing and coining the term "hyper-coaster." The first Hyper Coaster was introduced in 1989 and stole the world's fastest and tallest title from Scream Machine, which opened only three months prior. Arrow's "Hyper-Coaster" sparked a huge revival in roller coasters known among enthusiasts as the "Coaster Wars." However, this "war", while still ongoing until this day, has since slowed down. *Arrow founder Ed Morgan's son Dana Morgan was responsible for building Steel Dragon 2000 at Nagashima Spaland, the longest roller coaster in the world, which is one of only five Giga Coasters in the world. It doesn't look anything like the Intamin-style Giga Coasters that are featured in RCT2 and 3, it bears a better resemblance to the "Hyper Coaster" featured in RCT1, 2, and 3. The coaster is 8,133 ft long and is the second tallest chain lift roller coaster in the world at 318 ft. Fury 325, a B&M giga, became the tallest in 2015, with a height of 325 ft. Category: Roller Coasters Category:Rides Category:Roller coasters in RCT2 Category:Roller coasters in RCT1 Category:Roller coasters in RCT3 Category:Attractions